Learnedhand42 watches a Pornographic film and Gets Grounded
Learnedhand42 watches an NC-17 rated film and Gets Grounded is a Warren Style Punishment video about Learnedhand42 gets caught by Warren's dad for watching an NC-17 rated film called Fritz The Cat. Warren's Dad calls in VTM on YT, Sarah West, Gfourtx, NathanDesignerBoy7, Skyler Hawkins, Sophie The Otter, and 18 other visitors. Transcript * Learnedhand42: I'm going to watch Fritz The Cat because Warren's dad is not home. * (after Learnedhand42 watched Fritz The Cat) * Learnedhand42: Wow, that's a great film! * Warren's Dad: Learnedhand42, what did you just watch on TV? * Learnedhand42: Um, Warren's, dad, I, just, watched, Fritz, The, Cat, on, TV. * Warren's Dad: What? Learnedhand42, what did i just told you about inappropriate videos? I've told you that there will be No rated NC 17 films. Now, i'm calling VTM on YT, Sarah West, Gfourtx, NathanDesignerBoy7, and other visitors. * (45 minutes later) * Warren's Dad: Look, everyone's here to teach you a lesson about watching films that aren't appropriate for people under 18. * VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT, and how dare you watch Fritz The Cat? You know that you're too young to watch films like that. * Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, and how dare you vandalize the GoAniPedia? You know that can get you into a lot of trouble, not only with The Sonic Underground team, my family, neighbors, and friends at my school and also, you're in big trouble with other people and the entire United States of America! * Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx, and everyone from Disney and FOX will throw all of your pornographic stuff away into the trash! * NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7, and you don't deserve any Grand Theft Auto video games. Why? Because that game is rated M for mature. * Elephant012: I'm Elephant012, you are the worse than SallyJones1998, the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs and Luna Minami! * Skyler Hawkins: I'm Skyler Hawkins, and Hello Kitty will have to do her kitty magic on your pornographic stuff, and she will make them disappear into the trash! * Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter, you're even worse than the troublemakers my cousins and I ground years ago, Why? Because you've been watching pornographic films and pornographic shows, killing people, playing pornographic video games, and you know you're not allowed to watch rated NC 17 films until you're 18. * Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner, and i've also heard that you made pornographic pictures out of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. I've told you not to do any kind of porn. * WeatherStar4000Video: I'm WeatherStar4000Video, and you will forget memories all about porn and your pet crocodile will be killed once and for all. * TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444, and you won't be going to anymore movie theaters around the world that has rated NC 17 films and you will be watching all four of Shimajirō's shows along with PBS Kids and Disney Junior shows, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, Adventures of the Little Koala, Popples, Care Bears (1985 cartoon), Sylvanian Families (1987 cartoon), The Care Bears Movie, and well-received Disney movies. * Sonic: I'm Sonic. * Sonia: I'm Sonia, * Manic: And i'm Manic, and we're the Sonic Underground. You've been very naughty and abysmal for what you did to other people on the internet. * MilkTheCouch: I'm MilkTheCouch, if i catch you watching videos that come from porn, I'll send you to the Holding cell from the Magic Adventures of Mumfie or worse than that, to the 3rd Pride Lands in Disney Junior's Tanzania to get attacked, killed and eaten up by lions. * Queen Lanolin: I'm Queen Lanolin, and ShimmeringNight said that you will be banned from playing video games that come from porn. * Hana Nono: I'm Hana Nono, also known as Cure Yell. And Santa Claus will give you the biggest lump of coal on Christmas Day and you'll be permanently banished to the 3rd Pride Lands in Disney Junior's Tanzania for good to get attacked, killed and eaten up by lions! * Saaya Yakushiji: I'm Saaya Yakushiji, also known as Cure Ange. And there will be no Computer, no heavy metal Music, no Fake VHS Openings, no Fritz The Cat, no Movies and Shows that are for adults and come from porn, no Video Games that are for adults and come from porn, no gun shops, no drug dealing and trafficking, no Isle of Dogs, no strip clubs of any kind, no Grand Theft Auto, No Sausage Party, No Fifty Shades, no adult beverages for people over the age of 21 years old, no adult only resorts, no adult only cruises, no adult only hotels, no adult only theme parks and attractions, and further more. * Homare Kagayaki: I'm Homare Kagayaki, also known as Cure Etoile. And the only things that you will eat and drink are foods and drinks that are good for you, such as water, milk, yogurt, cheese, whole grain breads, brown rice, oatmeal, cereals that are low in sugar, whole wheat pasta, multigrain and whole wheat bagels, whole grain pretzels, popcorn, chicken, beef, fish, turkey, eggs, tofu, corns, beans, nuts, spinach, broccoli, tomatoes, green beans, zucchini, onions, peas, kale, cauliflower, asparagus, brussel sprouts, beets, bell peppers, apples, strawberries, bananas, oranges, watermelon, and other foods and drinks that are in the dairy, grain, protein, vegetable, and fruit groups that are good and healthier for you to become the next great almighty lion king Mufasa! * Learnedhand42: Nooooooo! I hate all of that healthy stuff. * Ruru Amour: I'm Ruru Amour, also known as Cure Amour. And healthy foods and drinks are the only things you will eat and drink from now on until you can learn how to stop bullying other people on the internet by improving your extremely abysmal, horrible and disgraceful grades throughout summer school and the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year. * Emiru Aisaki: I'm Emiru Aisaki, also known as Cure Macherie. And you will do a lot of school subjects that does not come from porn like Social Studies, French, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, Japanese, Indonesian, Thai, Greek, Math, Reading, Spelling, Gymnastics, Spanish, German, and other school subjects that does not come from porn and you'll be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with Portia Porcupine and many little kids and Sunday worship! * Princess Sofia: I'm Princess Sofia from Disney's Sofia the First, and you should be banned from drawing pictures that is about porn. * Minky Momo: I'm Minky Momo, and i'm really disappointed in you for what you've done this year. * Basil: I'm Basil from The Great Mouse Detective, and you're even worse than Ratigan because of your behavior and attitude. * Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw, and i will block all pornographic websites on all of the school computers because we don't allow porn at the school grounds. * Mr. Dike: And lastly, i'm Mr. Dike, and you will have an hour of after school detention with me everyday after the dismissal bell rings at 2:00pm. * Warren's Dad: I agree with everyone, now go upstairs to your room and go into bed right now because you're grounded for a whole year and you can forget about dinner tonight! And do not think about anything that comes from porn, or you will be punished and grounded for 2 years. Also, starting tomorrow, you'll be watching The Land Before Time with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos